Gangster
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: Can you imagine? Falling for a guy who broke your heart again. For Rosalina this is all to true. She is a gangster and a rebel. Beating people up, and violence are her life. But when he shows up again she's not sure what to do.
1. Good With a Gun

Gangster

Chapter 1: The Office

"Do you know why your here?" The cop asked me.

Yah, I knew why I was here. But I didn't want to break to a useless cop. That's not how I was raised.

"Answer me!" The cop demanded.

I said nothing in return. I just kept my head down. My blonde hair falling over my face. My black hoodie kept over my head.

"You know your looking at jail time here?" He threatened.

I smirked. It was so easy to break a cop.

The cop sighed and got up from his chair. He said into his intercom, "We're gonna need backup here,"

While the second cop came, the first cop and the deen tried to break me. Threats of expulsion and jail time. Then the second cop came, he was tall and skinny. Unlike the first cop who was big and hairy.

"Now, Miss Starr, why did you bring a gun to school?" The second cop asked.

I brought a gun to school because I need to protect myself. Plus I'm not the only one. I'm just the only one who got caught.

(Flashback: I was in the hallway trying to get ready for class, but Gene kept harassing me. I had had enoung of him. So I pulled out my gun. Threatening him I said, "You want me to use this?" He looked pretty pale, which I assumed was a no. So with a cocky look on my face I turned and put it away. But when I looked up I noticed that the deen was standing in front of me. And when I looked around I noticed that everybody had scattered and left the hallways deserted.)

"Answer ME!" The second cop finally broke. He pulled my head up by my hair. We were face to face. His brown eyes staring into my cyan blue ones.

He let go of my hair, it fell over my right eye. It was cut that way. To cover up my past.

I shuddered at the thought of my past.

"When I say answer me, ANSWER ME!" The second cop demanded, breaking my train of thought. He must have been talking to me. But I seriously didn't care. I just glared at him. I didn't have anything to say to him, but he had alot to say to me.

He sighed and collapsed onto a chair.

"You know, when I was your age I had gotten into alot of trouble myself. I went to juvey in tenth grade. But look where I am now," He tried the sob story. Good cop. Bad cop. So typical.

"I've had enough of this bull shit!" I thought to myself.

I hated to break to a useless cop but it was the only way to get out of this hell hole.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes," The deen sighed.

The first cop led me to a small bathroom.

As soon as I locked the door I got to work. I opened my backpack. Inside was my 12 millimeter gun. My phone. Extra pants. Dad's cookies. And my tools.

I studied the small bathroom. Toilet and a small sink. Not much to work with here. I looked at the walls. A vent on one wall. Too small. A window. Yes!

I got to work. Unscrewing the window. Out came the window. I set it on the counter silently. The window was about a foot tall and two feet wide. I hopped up onto the counter.

I slid out the window. There was a small ledge. I was on the second story of the building. To far to jump.

"Rosalina?" I heard the cop ask through the door.

I had to be quick. I crouched down so I could hold onto the ledge. I hopped down onto the next ledge. Only one more to go.

"Rosalina?!" The cop was banging on the door. "ROSALINA?!" I heard the door open but by now I was on the ground.

They ran to the window. The intercom to the campus came on. "Attention all students. Attention all students! Please find and report Rosalina Starr to the office under all circumstances. There will be a reward!"

I started running and while I was running I must have ran into the field. Check that, I did run into the field. There were students practicing gym or studying. I tried to blend in. But then, Gene yelled, "There she is!"

So I started running. Only glancing back to see how many people were chasing me. As it turns out, there were about a hundred students following me. I kept running faster. Faster than my legs would carry me, but I mustn't have been fast enough because Gene had caught me and tackled me to the ground.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Put your hands behind your head!" A cop demanded.

Once Gene got off my back I put my hands behind my head. I heard whispers erupt through the crowd. Then I heard the sound of guns being cocked. I lifted my head and saw Mario, Yoshi, Lucas(Aka Mr.L), Eclair, Peach, Daisy, Diddy, Dixie and Waluigi. They were circling around me. Guns donned on all of them. I smiled. I could always count on my "family".

I slowly rose to my feet. I smirked at the cop. And he knew what my crooked grin ment.

"We need to go, NOW," I commanded.

We slowly started to move away.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" The first cop threatened. But he looked more scared than anyone else. Mainly because everyone else was a hundred feet away and either cowering in fear or video taping this shenanigan.

Mario, Diddy and Eclair pointed their guns directly at the cop. He was sweating. We kept moving, slowly. But then the little SOB cop shot. And that's when all help broke loose. More guns were fired. The first cop fell to the ground. The second went to assist him. The deen was on his phone most likely calling an ambulance and more cops.

Me, Mario, Eclair, Yoshi and Lucas rushed to my black Mercedes. Peach, Daisy and Waluigi to their sports cars and Diddy and Dixie to their blue Mustang. We sped away from the scene without looking back.

"Rosie?" Mario barley ever calls me that. Something must be up. I looked at him. He had his hand on his right arm. Blood was gushing past his hand and down his leather jacket.

"Shit!" I cursed slamming my hand on the wheel. I took off my black sweater, which revealing my ocean blue tube top, and gave it to Mario to put over his wound. "'Clair, your gonna have to do somethin' 'bout this?" I guestered to Mario.

She climbed from the back seat to front seat and sat on Mario's lap checking him out.

I was on the edge of freaking out now. And when I get mad I am Mad.

"Ummm? Rose?" Yoshi asked me. I could hear the edge in his voice.

"What?!" I regained composure.

"Well we kinda sorta got a guy in the trunk," He tried to explain.

"What?! Why is there someone in the god damned trunk?!" I roared.

"He skimped us on pay!" Yoshi tried explain but knew not to take it too far.

"Why didn't you beat 'im for it?" I tried not to lose my cool.

"We did, but he had nadda dolla' on 'im," Lucas (aka Mr.L) explained.

"God dammit!" I slammed my hand on the wheel. This time severing into the next lane of traffic

I sighed. "Ugh, 'Clair how you doing?!" I asked.

"Well it's alot more than I can do in the car," Her voice high and squeaky.

"Mario, how are YOU doing?" I asked sighing some more.

"Alittle light headed," He admitted.

"Ah that was nothin'. 'Member when we first started Rollin' with these assholes. You got shot in the chest. Now that was some real shit!" I smiled at the thought of old memories.

"Yah but I almost died!" Mario proved.

"That was somethin' Eclair couldn't fix. Exspensive ass doctors," I complained.

"Hey! I tried my best!" Eclair defended.

"Whatever,"

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the slight hum of the engine, Mario saying ow every so often and the radio that was on quietly.

I pulled up to the squat and hit the automatic garage door opener and pulled up beside Yoshi's grey Mercedes.

"Yoshi! Lucas! Get the guy out of the trunk! Me and Eclair will help Mario out!" I commanded.

I rushed around the side if the car to help Mario out. Èclair was on Mario's lap but we managed to get Mario out of the car without hurting his arm, but he did hit his head.

"Fuck!" He cursed rubbing his head with his good arm.

"Mario! Baby!" Peach ran up and cradled her fiancé.

You see the thing is, Mario proposed to Peach last year during a pep rally, on a day we actually decided to show up. We are only sophomores in college so we don't get much respect. But we've took down so many gangs. We go and hunt down people who sell drugs to underage kids and expecting mothers, and we go and hunt down, how do I say this, people who by prostitutes and don't pay, we take them down. We sell cheap meds, guns and ammo. So we're not really a bad gang, we just make the community a better place.

Once we were up the stairs, we were in the squat. Nonetheless out apartment. And for someone who makes a hundred thousand a week it still sucks. The kitchen is outdated with white appliances and the carpet is dirty and mustard yellow. We all share a bathroom and there is only three bedrooms for six people.

Your probably thinking, why do you just move. You make a hundred thousand a week. Well that hundred grand goes to purchasing meds and supplies. The rest goes to children's fund, so that leaves us with only about roughly ten grand a week. Which I guess isn't that bad but still.

"Okay Mario. How you doing?" I asked as her collapsed onto the ugly purple couch.

"All right, I guess," He sounded nervous.

Èclair came rushing into the room and started to work. First freezing. And then seeing if the bullet is still in the wound. Which fortunately it wasn't. Some more meds. Stich 'er up and we're done.

"Get some rest!" I commanded.

The trio scattered out of the room.

"Get the lowlife in here!" I commanded to Yoshi and Lucas.

Yoshi and Lucas brought a man into the room, he had a sack over his head and his hands tied behind his back. They came in and through him onto the couch.

"Get out of 'ere!" I commanded. Yoshi and Lucas left the room but I knew they were in the hallway listening.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here ," I threatened. Then I pulled the sack off his head and out came a familiar face. Round face, long chin. Dark messy hair. Small nose and big fear filled ice blue eyes.

"Luigi?" I asked. He was the last person I suspected to be doing drugs.

"I didn't do anything!" He flinched.

"Is that so? I hear you skimped my boys on some cash here?" I recalled.

"He did skimp us!" Yoshi called from the hallway.

"I thought I told you to Get Lost!" I hissed. "So why didn't you pay?"

"Why would I do drugs?!" He yelled.

"'Ay don't yell at me!" I towered over him. I did have the upper hand here, I had power and weapons and he had, well he had his hand behind his back.

"Okay! Okay, I'm alittle short on cash right now, I promised to pay but they mugged me!" He confessed.

"Really?" I smirked evilly.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cowered.

I was now pacing infront of him thinking of things I could do to him.

"I won't but your brother tells me your pretty good with a gun,"

EOC

This is my new story. Hope you like. ^_^

Not sure if this will be continued. I know I have been dead around Fanfictio for awhile, but I'll be back soon.


	2. Getting Off Easy

Gangster 2

"Please don't hurt me!" He cowered.

I was now pacing infront of him thinking of things I could do to him.

"I won't but your brother tells me your pretty good with a gun,"

I had a plan and since we had needed another member on the team, I figured Luigi would be a good plan. But I never figured Luigi would do drugs. We offered him some in tenth but he refused.

(Flashback: Me, Mario, Peach and Luigi were present in my old garage.

"Awe come on man! Try some!" I offered him the joint.

Luigi looked stiff, pale and our of place. "No way!" He refused. I had offered him the joint about five times before that, but hey I was baked.

"Well, if he's not gonna have any, I will." Peach took it from me and took a hit.

"See! Even Peach is doin' it!" Mario teased.

"Hey!" Peach declared. "At least I'm not pussy!"

Peach still had her good girl reputation to contain. It was a year or so before she lost the good girl reputation. But we'll hear about that later.

"I have grades to keep and a reputation to contain!" He exclaimed.

"A reputation of what? Being a loser?" Mario teased.)

I have to admit, Luigi was kinda a loser through highschool. But now he was perfect for the team.

"Stay here!" I commanded. He couldn't really go anywhere anyways but still.

I walked to the hallway. There was Lucas and Yoshi listening.

"Okay he's clean." I said.

"What?! He skimped us. You never let anyone leave without some sort of punishment!" Yoshi looked dumbfounded.

"He's an old friend okay?" I answered.

"Really?! An old friend? Is that all it takes?! To be an old friend?!" Yoshi snapped.

"'Ay! Don't yell at me!" I snarled.

"How come when Bobby got skimpy with the cash he got punished hey!? He was an old friend of mine!" Yoshi yelled.

"Because Bobby was a dumbass!" I screeched.

Yoshi started to storm off.

"Hey Yoshi!" I smirked. Yoshi stopped and looked over his shoulder. "He's staying too!"

With that I sashayed away leaving Lucas alone.

Back in the living room Luigi was now in what seemed like a more comfortable position.

"Get up." I commanded.

Luigi struggled until I helped him up. I undid his handcuffs but pushed him back down on the couch.

"Mario! Check out who's in here!" I called.

Mario walked from the hallway into the kitchen/livingroom. He looked dumbfounded and pissed at the same time.

"Luigi?" He asked.

"Mario?" Luigi looked dumbfounded too.

"Luigi! Why are you here?!" He roared.

"Why are YOU here?!" Luigi roared.

"Answer me!" Mario demanded.

"Why are you with a gang?!" Luigi demanded.

"Why are you doing drugs?!" Mario yelled.

"How could you be in a gang and not tell me?!" Luigi yelled.

"BOYS!" I roared over the two. "Mario has the upper hand here, so Luigi you'll answer the questions first,"

"Luigi, why the hell are you doing drugs?!" Mario looked hurt.

"Because," Was all he replied.

"What happened to my little brother by three minuets? What happened to the Luigi who cared more about school that anything else?" Mario asked.

"I got beat and bullied so much that I couldn't take it!" He cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have beat those rat bastards to a pulp!" Mario threatened.

"Because! I didn't want you to fight my fights for me!" He yelled.

Mario was speechless at his brother.

"I may have seemed happy but I wasn't!" Luigi showed us his arms. There were alot of cuts. Some of them looked fresh too.

"Luigi! What happened to your arms?! Who did this to you?!" Mario ran up and frantically examined his twin's arm.

"I did Mario. I cut myself. I've tried to kill myself more times than you can imagine!" Luigi cried.

"Why?" Mario looked sad.

"Because. I couldn't take the pressure anymore! Then when you disappeared for two years I didn't know what to think. We didn't know where you were or what you were doing! The only thing we got from you was the odd phone call! I thought you were dead for the longest time!" Luigi confessed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Luigi! I didn't want you to get involved! Because if you got hurt I don't know what I would do with myself!" Mario confession turned into more of a yell towards the end.

"Maybe I wanted a little excitement in my life too! All through highschool I was a nerd! All I did was study and be a straight A student! You know why I did that!? I wanted affection and appraisal from mom! You were allways the one who got all the attention! Do you know how that felt?!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi I always wanted to be like you! Get good grades, stay out of trouble! I barely passed senior year in highschool! Mom was always more proud of you and you know it!" Mario spat.

Luigi was speechless, yet again so was I. I had never seen them fight like that before. They had their little spats but that was it. I had spent most my childhood at their house. My mother died when I was nine, then my father married a junkie. She was never home. My sister moved out the day she turned eighteen. So I didn't have her and she was the closet thing I had to a mother. My brother was never around either. He had moved out for a year then moved back. He was twenty one. Then my father died when I was seventeen. That wasn't that long ago either, I'm only twenty one. That was only four years ago.

"Are you guys almost done in there?" Eclair asked poking her head out of the hallway. She must have been listening to their whole conversation.

"Yah," I sighed. "Come on in."

Eclair walked in. She had changed from her hot pants and tube top to sweatpants and a tanktop. Her short blonde hair was combed out of her face.

"Is this the one who was in the trunk?" She asked.

"Yup," I affirmed. "Eclair this is Luigi."

"Sup?" She greeted.

Luigi stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."

Eclair never was one for people. But being as nice as she was she took his hand and shook it.

"Your getting off easy. You know that?" Eclair joked. "You must have got some sort of trick up your sleeve. She never let's anyone off the hook. And I mean anyone."

She was right. I never let anyone off the hook. Depends on what they did but usually, we send them to Beanbean Kingdom with no clothes, no money and no way of getting back.

"Well he's staying for a while so you better check him out. Make sure he doesn't have herpes or some dumb thing like that." I commanded.

"Righty oh!" Eclair agreeded.

"Oh yah. He was on pot earlier. Make sure that's out of his system. And make sure he's not on anything else." I said. But my statement made Luigi blush. I don't think he wanted very many people to know about him doing drugs. But I speak the truth and sometimes the truth hurts.

I let Eclair get to work while I made dinner.

"I'm back!" A voice yelled up the stairs. Since our since our house was on the second story of a building you had to go through the garage to get to the house. But back on topic. "I'm back!" A voice yelled. It was my cocky cousin Corey. He showed up every once and awhile. He worked for us but he was hardly around. He went out on the long deals. He always came back with about a hundred and fifty thousand doars.

He came from the staircase to the kitchen where I was. He came up behind me and hugged my waist.

"How's my cuz today?" His cocky greetings never ceased to amaze me.

"I'm fine. How is the wonderful life of Corey today?" I greeted back pushing him off my waist. He was kind of a pervert.

"Well guess who made two hundred grand?" He questioned.

"I guess Corey!" I was happy for him. It was a little more than usual and we could use the money.

"Well I can only stay tonight though. I gotta head out in the morning. Headin' out to Isle Delfino." He announced.

"Lucky! I've always wanted to go there." Eclair piped in.

"Got a big deal going on down there," Corey said. "Gonna make alot of cash."

"Good, we need it." I had to admitt it. It was true. We had been struggling to get by lately. And we had agreed that all the money Corey makes will go towards his plane tickets and stuff and the squat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Who's that?!" Corey guestered Luigi in a rude way.

"Corey, Luigi. Luigi, Corey" I introduced.

"Hey," Corey gave a small wave before returning his attention to me. "Can I talk to you in _Private?_" Corey asked,

Dragging me out of the room.

As it turns out, the hallway was private for Corey.

"Ok! Who is he? Really?" Corey said straight up.

"I told you already, Luigi!" I gave him a glare.

"How'd he get here?" He asked.

"My boys brought him." I explained.

"So you actually sent them to go find him?" He questioned skeptically.

"Well actually he skimped us." I explained sheepishly.

"What?! Why is he like that then?!" Corey looked pissed.

"Dude! Chill! I let him off the hook ok?" I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey! You know the rules! Neva' let anyone off the hook!" Corey reminded. After all Corey was the one who taught me everything I know about being in a gang.

"He's an old friend ok?" I said flatly.

"Ok, but don't let him get to your head." And with that our conversation was done. We stepped into the living room and saw Éclair sitting on Luigi's lap giving him sexy looks.

"Eclair," I said.

"Yah?" She turned to me.

"You have a boyfriend already." I reminded.

I don't know what happened to Éclair. The first year of college she was this chubby sweetheart but she went away for the summer and came back looking like a Russian supermodle. Because, fun fact, she is in fact Russian.

"Oh." She looked sad. But she went back to checking Luigi out and I went back to cooking dinner.

"Grubs up!" I called. Everybody gathered around the table. It was nothing special, just some pasta and vegtables.

I sat at the head of the table. Luigi sat to the left and Corey to the right. Beside Luigi was Éclair and beside Corey sat Mario. Yoshi and Lucas sat across from each other and Peach at the end.

"You know you're gettin' off easy, right?" Lucas asked, right after shoveling a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Luigi sat at the table. Nervously drumming his fingers against the mahogany table. "Yah, heh heh. So I've been told." He nervously laughed. I guess we did look _intimidating _to a degree.

"Mario?" I sighed, I had heard that topic one to many times today.

"Yah?"

"How are you doing?"

"Well my shoulder is gonna be a bitch." He explained, with an annoyed expression.

There was an akward silence. A silence fill with the munching of food, and the slight choking of Mario and his sloppy eating skills. I eyed Éclair. She looked nervous like she had something she was just itching to say.

"Guys!" She fianlly blurted out.

We all nodded in her general direction.

"Well the thing is, it's just, the thing is." She stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" I commanded.

"Well I'm-"


End file.
